The Five Times Lauren Got Cristina'd
by Huck23
Summary: Every so often a troubled Amy comes to Lauren's house and pulls a Cristina. *Future Fic- Amy and Lauren are in their 30s.
1. Engagement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters

* * *

Outside it is dark; there are still a few hours before the morning sunrise.

Amy finds herself at the front door of Lauren's house.

It's a routine she'll spend the next couple of years perfecting.

She bends down slowly, her body still a little stiff from a rough night's sleep, and reaches under the black 'Welcome' mat before the front door. She feels around slowly until her finger tips rub against a familiar piece of cold metal.

Amy had argued with Lauren about the very obvious placement of her spare key. Amy knew it was pointless though. Amy never won an argument against Lauren, her bitchy step-sister the hardened corporate lawyer.

When Amy finally enters the house she kicks off the black heels she's wearing. The right shoe lands close by the door, the left one somewhere towards Lauren's formal living room.

Although she's still a bit hazy from sleep, Amy smirks. She knows, _knows _that if Lauren were present at the moment she would flip her shit.

After carelessly discarding her shoes, Amy proceeds up a staircase located just after the entrance to the formal dining room.

When she makes it up the steps, a journey the sleepy Amy thinks of as way too long, she lets the fingers of her right hand dance along the banister that lines the hallway leading to Lauren's bedroom.

When Amy finally reaches her destination, she opens the bedroom door slowly and creeps across the thick crème carpet to Lauren's king sized bed on her tip-toes. Amy slides into the bed beside Lauren carefully and moves close enough to the woman's warm body that her face is buried in her shoulder.

"Seriously?" Lauren asks with her eyes still closed.

"Seriously." Amy's reply is slightly muffled by Lauren's shoulder.

When Lauren makes to turn, Amy reluctantly moves so that her head is propped up on her right arm.

The turned over Lauren glares at Amy.

Amy smiles sheepishly.

"What brings you to my bed on this lovely morning?" Lauren asks.

Amy can almost see the sarcasm dripping from Lauren's words.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Mmmm." Comes from the other side of Lauren. Soon a head of thick, floppy brown hair pops over Lauren's backside.

Amy smiles at the friendly, albeit confused, green eyes of the man staring at her.

"Good morning, Nick!" She chirps.

Nick, Lauren's husband of 4 years, looks completely confused. "Good morning Amy?"

Lauren turns toward her husband. "Do me a favor hun?"

"Yeah?"

"Make some breakfast."

Nick nods and climbs out of the bed. He's kind of glad for the command. Breakfast is normal. His sister-in-law's appearance in his home and his marital bed at the wee hours of the morning, not so much.

Lauren watches her husband, only wearing a pair of black boxers, exit the room before turning back to her uninvited guest.

"Why the hell are you at my house and why the fuck are you in my bed!"

Amy shrinks back before quietly muttering, "Facebook."

There were many years that Lauren had felt nothing but hate for Facebook and wished that it would just die already. Amy's drunken calls in the middle of the night about some random status Karma had posted didn't help much.

_Karma. _

"Let me guess. That bitch Karma posted something on Facebook that got your panties in a fuckin' knot!"

Amy looks away from Lauren and remains silent.

"Come on! Spit it out!"

Amy looks up at Lauren teary eyed.

"Jesus Christ! Are you gonna fuckin' cry now?"

"She's getting married…to Liam."

Lauren's eye grow wide with shock. "Holy shit!"

"Hey, do you guys want bacon or sausage?"

Lauren and Amy's eyes shoot to the doorway where a pink apron wearing Nick stands.

Amy laughs.

Nick looks down at himself and chuckles. He looks back up at Amy with a smile on his face. "What? Don't I look fine!" He juts out a hip in a ridiculous pose.

"Looking good Nick!" Amy proclaims in a fit of giggles.

Lauren shakes her head. "Both are good hun."

Nick gives his wife a thumbs up before heading back down to the kitchen.

"So Karma's getting married to Liam?"

All humor left Amy's face. "Yup."

"And Facebook told you so?" Amy nodded. God Lauren hated Facebook or rather Amy on Facebook. "Why were you on Facebook so early?"

"I wanted to get some shelves."

"Shelves made you check Facebook at," Lauren stretches so that she can read the clock on the knight stand on Amy's side of the bed. "BEFORE 5 AM?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes the shelves made me do it."

Lauren smacks Amy's arm. "Fuck you! Get on with it."

"There's a Lowes by the clinic. It opens at 6 a.m. It's always packed in the evening when I get off of work."

"So you wanted to go early in order to beat the lines. Gotcha."

"After I got dressed and ready, I decided to check the 'book for a bit."

"And you discovered Karma's tacky wedding announcement."

"No." Amy states shaking her head.

"No?" Lauren questions, slightly confused.

"She changed the status of her relationship, the engagement showed up as that kind of announcement status thingy."

Lauren snorts. "Well damn, it's even tackier than I thought. The least the girl could have done was make a formal announcement with some tasteful pictures."

"I thought she would at least call me or include me in a nice mass text to her close family and friends. B-but I didn't even get that."

Amy looks down at the bed with her left hand she traces invisible circles on Lauren's white bed sheet.

For the second time that morning Lauren rolls her eyes. "It's Karma, Amy. To be quite fuckin' frank the girl's selfish. Plus you slept with her future husband."

Amy looks hurt. "I know."

Lauren puts a hand on Amy's shoulder, and looks at her sympathetically. "I know it hurts…"

For a very, very short moment the only sound in the room is the one that Amy's black blazer makes as it crinkles against the hand that Lauren uses to gently rub Amy's shoulder.

"LADIES, BREAKFAST IS DONE!"

At Nick's booming call, Amy hops from the bed. Lauren does the same.

Before they leave the bedroom, Lauren is attacked. Amy engulfs her in a tight hug.

"Thanks for listening. I really owe you one." Amy mumbles into Lauren's hair.

"Owe me? Do me a favor then?"

"Anything."

"Never check Facebook again."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :)!


	2. Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

**A/N:** For those who are not familiar with Grey's Anatomy, Cristina'd refers to the many times Cristina comes to Meredith's house and talks with her in her bed. Half the time Derek is there trying to sleep lol.

* * *

Lauren turns over in her bed, she hears Nick groan softly as she leaves his warm embrace.

"You hate me don't you?"

Amy, who is lying on the right of Lauren's king sized bed, giggles. "Only a little."

Lauren closes her eyes and groans.

She's 32, she's been a corporate lawyer since she graduated law school at the age of 25.

That's 6 years of playing hardcore contract law.

That's 6 years of sneaky, underhanded strategizing.

That's 6 years of using logic and reason to solve serious problems.

Yet here she is lying in bed with her step-sister for the second time of the year.

Lauren can't solve this problem to save her life and all the logic and reason in the world sure as hell won't help her.

"You're a mess." Lauren states calmly even though she feels like screaming.

Amy doesn't answer. Her only response is to hand Lauren a white, glittery piece of paper.

Amy and Lauren both look up as they feel the bed dip slightly and then release. They both stare at Nick, wearing a pair of SpongeBob boxers, as he walks to and stops in front of the bedroom doorway.

Nick gestures with his thumbs to somewhere outside of the door. "I'm going to go do that breakfast thing."

He exits and heads straight to the kitchen.

Yet again he's confused by his sister-in-law's sudden appearance in his home and in his bed at the wee hours of the morning.

Nick still isn't even sure if his wife welcomes the unexpected visits.

After the last time Amy had showed up unannounced, Nick had asked his wife if she wanted to change the location of their spare key.

Lauren had scowled.

Nick had decided to change the subject.

He'd ask Lauren how she felt about it later. For now he was content with letting Lauren and Amy talk while he prepared breakfast.

Back upstairs, Lauren is reading over the glittery square of paper.

Amy quietly stares at Lauren.

"She actually sent you an invitation?" Lauren questions as she puts the paper down.

"We're still friends!"

Lauren snorts. "Barely…plus you slept with the groom."

Amy huffs and rolls her eyes. "And thank you Lauren for the constant reminder of that fact!"

"Hey, you're in my bed at this ungodly hour in the morning."

Amy makes to get up. "You're right, I'm in the wrong bed. Should have went to Shane's!"

Lauren looks at Amy for a total of two seconds before breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"You're kidding right?" Amy shakes her head at Lauren, very, very confused. "I'd bet my ass that if you had gone to Shane when you first saw Karma's oh so tacky Facebook engagement status you wouldn't be invited to the fucking wedding because that idiot would have told you to express you're undying love for her!"

Amy is no longer confused. She settles back into Lauren's bed, all thoughts of leaving gone from her mind. "You're right, Shane would have probably fed my impulsive nature."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "And you're supposed to be the goddamn psychologist!"

Amy gives Lauren a small smile. "Sometimes even a shrink needs a shrink."

"You going?"

"Yeah. Shane and I talked and I'm going to ride with him unless…"

"I'm not going."

Amy pouts.

Lauren only glares.

"Fine! But if I get crazy drunk and sleep with the groom again it's on your ass."

Lauren chucks a pillow from Nick's side of the bed at Amy before hopping out of the bed.

"No it's on your ass."

As Lauren leaves the room to join Nick in the kitchen she feels the same pillow hit her back. Before she can recover, she sees a laughing Amy run by her.

"I'm taking all of the bacon." Amy hollers as she runs down the hall towards the stairs.

With that Lauren takes off. "No the hell you ain't!"

Nick laughs so hard when he hears the women fighting on the stairs that he forgets about the bacon cooking in the frying pan and it burns.

* * *

_July 30__th_

Lauren had been dreading July 30th, the day of Karma and Liam's wedding, for the last six months.

Amy had reassured her that everything would be fine. She and Shane would ride out to the wedding venue located a state over at a winery in New Mexico at noon and would be there by three, an hour before the wedding was to start.

Lauren was not reassured. She was waiting for the inevitable.

It was a Saturday.

Lauren worked Saturdays. Work kept her busy.

Lauren spent the first half of her morning skyping with a colleague overseas about an international account that her firm was currently working on.

She had lunch at a small bistro by the firm at 12 exactly. A privilege she had fought to earn for four years.

At 12:21 she got a call from Amy.

It would be the first and only call she would get from Amy that day.

Amy and Shane were on the highway. They were stuck in a bit of traffic but Amy assured Lauren that they would still make it on time.

The call ended at 12:27.

Lauren was back at her office by 12:32.

She spent the rest of her work day going over the details of a partnership her firm was pursuing with a local engineering company with four of her colleagues.

Lauren considered this very boring work.

She leaves work at 5:30 and arrives home at 7:15.

Nick returns home at 9.

From there Lauren and Nick's night goes on as usual.

They eat dinner in front of the TV, laughing at whatever random sitcom or movie they've picked out for the evening.

They play chess. A game Lauren despises and a game that Nick loves.

After chess, which Nick loses and Lauren wins, they race each other up the stairs to their bedroom.

While getting ready for bed, they throw dirty clothes at each other and have a sword fight with their toothbrushes.

By 11:30 they're in bed and even though they really, _really_ want to they don't have sex.

Lauren and Nick conclude that it will be awkward considering that they know the inevitable is going to happen.

Several hours later, at 2 a.m. to be exact, Amy clumsily crawls into the bedside Lauren. She covers herself in the thick brown quilt covering the bed and snuggles against Lauren. She feels Nick's arm extend so that it covers her and Lauren both.

"You get crazy drunk and sleep with the groom?" Lauren asks with her eyes still closed.

"Nah, I got crazy drunk and slept with the groom's sister."

Nick laughs.

"Well shit." Lauren states.

"Yeah." Is Amy's sleepy reply.

The next morning all three sleep past Lauren's 8 a.m. phone alarm.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the second part, I didn't really like this one too much and might redo some parts of it later. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed reading and as always please review!


	3. Intermission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters

* * *

After Karma and Liam's wedding everything goes back to normal.

Well as normal as things can be for Lauren and Amy.

"Seriously Amy I don't have time for this shi- Did I say you could come over! Stupid motherfuckers!" Lauren glares daggers at a middle-aged man driving the red truck that just cut her off.

On the other end of the phone Amy begins to laugh.

"Having traffic trouble?"

"No, not at all. Everything's just fuckin' lovely!"

Morning.

This is Amy and Lauren's definition of a morning.

If you asked a teenaged Lauren and Amy about what they envisioned their future relationship being like, this definitely would not be it. Teenage Amy would probably die at thought of calling Lauren's car phone at 7 in the morning and teenage Lauren would probably scoff at the thought of even answering the call in the first place.

"Shane's back in town."

Lauren can hear the grin in Amy's voice.

"And?"

Amy cannot see Lauren but she knows, just knows that she's scowling.

"He wants to have lunch at the Bistro. At noon of course, I told him how anal you are about that."

"Whatever."

Lauren finally turns into the parking garage by her firm's office building.

"You'll be there?" Amy is almost pleading.

Lauren can hear the sound of Amy's heels as they click on stairs. She knows the morning conversation is almost at its end.

"Sure."

Lauren pauses. She takes a deep breath and mentally slaps herself for what she's about to ask next.

Because really it's none of her business.

But really ALL of it is her business.

"Are you sure…about lunch with Shane that is?"

Even though she knows Lauren can't see her, Amy smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah."

"Okay…gotta park so…"

"At my office."

They hang up.

* * *

At noon, Lauren is just leaving her office.

She takes her briefcase and closes down her office completely. She just knows lunch is going to go to hell and expects that she won't be coming back to work today.

It's Monday, she hates Mondays. So it's all for the best really.

Except Lauren knows that going home early is really the only benefit of today's lunch plans.

Lunch with Shane is everything Amy and Lauren, especially Lauren, dread.

"Did you see the bridesmaid's dresses?" Shane questions between bites of his salad. "I bet Karma's mom picked them out."

"Yeah." Amy says, to Lauren she looks very unenthusiastic.

"Hey, where'd you go after the reception?"

Amy's eyes go wide as soon as Shane finishes his question. Lauren tries really hard not to smirk. She's very, very unsuccessful.

"What?" Shane looks confused. "I mean you disappeared for like forty-five minutes. You were pretty drunk and I was getting kind of worried there."

Lauren snorts. "Trust me, you have no need to wor- OW!" She's interrupted by a sudden jolt of pain coming from her left foot.

Lauren glares at Amy, Amy glares back just as fierce.

Shane gestures between the two. "You guys look like you want to murder each other."

"It's nothing," Amy chirps quickly before glaring at Lauren again. "Someone just needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

Lauren huffs. "And somebody else needs to learn to keep her pants on."

Now Shane laughs. "Wow you two need help!"

His statement is met with glares.

The rest of the lunch continues as Lauren expected it would.

Shane yammers on and on about Karma and Liam's wedding for damn near a half an hour.

He talks about everything from the decorations at the ceremony to the music played at the reception.

Lauren is bored and from what she can tell Amy is too.

When he seems to be finally done, Lauren is prays for a change in the conversion topic.

But before either of the women can change the subject, he speaks again.

"You know," Shane begins staring at Amy. "I was half hoping you would stand up at the 'forever hold your piece" part and fight for your love but you didn't…I was a little sad about that."

"FUCK YOU SHANE!"

Lauren and Shane watch as Amy storm in the direction of the clinic she works at.

Lauren turns back to Shane. "Well you fucked up."

She treats that as her goodbye to Shane and stands to leave.

"Seriously?"

Lauren nods and takes off down the sidewalk toward the parking garage by her law firm leaving a shocked Shane sitting at the little table outside of the Bistro by himself.

* * *

"Really? He really said that to her?" Nick is incredulous. He can't believe the story his wife has just told him. When Lauren nods in confirmation to his previous question, he sighs. "Damn. Poor Amy."

"Shane's an idiot. He doesn't really know how to help people. He's a great PR agent bu-."

"But he's like a terrible version of Olivia Pope, all of the skill but none of the heart."

Nick and Lauren turn to the entrance of the kitchen, where the two had been preparing the night's dinner, to see Amy standing there.

Nick smiles. "Hey Amy! Come for some of my awesome spaghetti?"

Amy can't help but smile back. "Hell yeah!"

Soon she's seated beside Lauren on one of the wooden stools in front of the island in the center of Lauren and Nick's huge eat in kitchen. On the other side of the island they are watching Nick tend to a pot of boiling noodles and another full of garden style spaghetti sauce.

"I hate Shane right now." Amy states after a minute.

A buzz comes from Amy's pocket, she ignores it.

"Well I always hate Shane."

Another buzz.

From the stove Nick laughs. "Is that why I'm not allowed to meet him?"

_Buzz, buzz._

"Aww babe, I just don't want you to have to suffer the annoyance that is Shane."

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

"He's not always bad!" Amy tries to defend.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz._

"CHECK YOUR DAMN PHONE AMY!" Lauren has finally had enough.

Amy does as told, even though she really doesn't want to.

When Amy looks down at her phone and sees who the multiple texts are from she groans and lets her head drop to the granite top of the island.

"Oh god, what is it now?"

Nick looks at Amy curiously.

Amy is silent.

"Buzz got your tongue?" Nick asks Amy playfully.

Amy shakes her head against the island.

"Then what's the matter sissy-bear?"

Lauren knows it's all in jest but she can't help but hate it when Nick babies Amy's dramatic fits.

Amy looks up and hands Lauren her phone.

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Nick questions confused.

"Liam's sister." Amy answers. "She's been texting me since the morning after the wedding."

Nick laughs. "Hit it and quit it, did ya?"

Amy gets up from her seat at the island and heads towards the kitchen entrance.

Lauren stares after her confused. "Where are you going? Nick was only joking."

"Yeah I didn't mean it Amy."

Amy smiles at Nick. "I know." And then she turns to Lauren. "To the bedroom, it's been a long day." Then she's gone.

Lauren turns back toward Nick. She watches as he turns off the burners on the cooking spaghetti dinner and then proceeds to take the pancake mix out of the cabinet beside the stove.

"And what the hell are you doing?"

Nick turns to her with a grin on his face. "What's it look like? I'm making breakfast! Now get your ass upstairs!"

Lauren leaves the kitchen and as she's stomping up the stairs towards her bedroom she throws her hands in the air and screams.

From the kitchen and from the bedroom she hears hysterical laughter.

* * *

A/N: As always I hope everyone enjoyed reading and please review :) !


	4. Pregnancy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

"A baby."

Amy was vacantly staring at the ceiling above Lauren and Nick's bed.

She had showed up at Lauren's house, unannounced of course, Sunday morning.

"So she posted this shit on Facebook?" Lauren asks, her eyes still closed.

It is 8:30 a.m. and Lauren had just woken up to her phone's alarm a half an hour ago.

Amy, still staring at the ceiling, nods slowly. "Yeah. She posted the ultrasound pic yesterday afternoon…I hadn't been on all day."

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Wow! You got a lif-wait a minute! Didn't Karma and Liam get married in July?"

Amy turns to Lauren looking at her confused. "Yeah?"

"It's September!" Amy can't help but laugh at the incredulous look Lauren is giving her. "They've been married for like 3 months now!"

"Technically two, it's the 2nd and they got married on the 30th." Lauren just stares at Amy. "What?"

"The fact that you know that is terrible."

"Well Liam's sister keeps contacting me about our 'night of passion'."

Now it's Lauren's turn to laugh. "Damn! She's still on that?"

Amy groans. "I barely even remember her name."

Nick, who's laying on the side of Lauren with his chin resting on her shoulder, begins to laugh. "Amy hits it, quits it, and doesn't even get a name. Sister-bear's a player."

Amy chucks a pillow at Nick's backside.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get brother-bear!"

"Will you two cut the shit!"

Amy pouts. "Grumpy."

Nick nods in agreement. "Very grumpy."

Lauren groans. "Whatever."

"So a baby, eh?" Nick asks after a moment.

"Yeah. She did try to call and leave a message this time though."

Amy is back to staring at the ceiling.

Lauren sighs. "How far along is she?"

"8 weeks."

Lauren snorts. "So she got pregnant at the wedding pretty much."

"I guess."

For a minute everything is quiet.

"You know we could have a threesome, like right now." Nick wiggles his eyebrows and grins playfully.

Amy looks pained.

Lauren shoves Nick off her shoulder and then turns to glare at him.

Nick's eyebrows scrunch up. "What?"

"Karma." Lauren states.

Nick hisses lowly. "Damn." He looks over at Amy apologetically. "Sorry sister-bear."

Amy smiles. "It's cool brother bear." After a moment she begins to get up. "I'm sick of Karma for a year."

"God knows I am!" Lauren states as she follows Amy out of bed.

Nick get out of bed as well. "Yeah me three!"

Amy and Lauren both laugh.

"Let's go have that threesome!"

Lauren and Nick stare at Amy.

Lauren's eyes are practically bugging out of her skull.

Nick puts his hands up defensively and shakes his head back and forth. "I did not mean that!"

Amy snorts at their expressions. "I meant like a day out! We could go to the beach or roller blading together."

"Okay." Lauren says with a genuine smile. "Beats talking Karma's future baby bump all day."

"Aww, I may have meant the threesome thing." Nick whines.

Both Lauren and Amy glare at Nick.

He puts his hands on his hips and strikes a mock seductive pose. "I know you girls want my bod!"

Amy laughs.

Lauren smacks Nick's arm.

"Shut up Nick!"

* * *

**A/N:** Kind of short but I hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review :)!


	5. Birth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

* * *

William "Liam" Zen Booker is born on the 25th of April at 2:30 a.m.

Amy got the text from Liam via Karma's phone about an hour after the newest Booker had entered the world. Soon after that Shane's twitter feed was filled with pics of the newest little boy and on Facebook Karma's mom had posted over 50 pictures of her new grandson in all of his naked glory.

It's the picture of Karma and Liam snuggled up in the hospital bed with little William that sends Amy over the edge.

Before she knows it her eyes are full of tears and she's screaming in rage.

She leaves her apartment in her pajamas and when she gets to her car she speeds down the road without even letting the engine warm up first.

She doesn't know where she's driving to and she does know all at the same time.

At 4:30 a.m. the front door to Lauren's house is slammed open.

Lauren and Nick, dressed in bathrobes, are sitting on the steps before the door. They've been sitting in the same spot since Lauren saw Shane's "Becoming a new Uncle soon #excited!" tweet around 10:30 the previous night.

When a red eyed and wet cheeked Amy steps through the door with messy hair and wrinkled blue silk pajamas, they are far from surprised.

As Amy begins to cry again, Nick walks to the doorway swoops her up into his arms. "It's going to be okay sissy-bear." He whispers soothingly as he nudges the front door closed with one of his feet. "It's going to be okay."

Amy only buries her face into Nick's shoulder and sobs harder.

Nick looks to Lauren and Lauren gestures up the steps toward their bedroom. Nick nods and heads up the steps; Lauren follows wordlessly.

When Nick gets Amy to the master bedroom he deposits her into the center of the king sized bed. Lauren climbs into the bed beside Amy and the two women snuggle up to each other and Nick gets in on the other side of Amy and wraps his arm around them both.

Lauren doesn't utter a word until Amy stops crying and her breathing becomes less strained an hour later.

"I thought maybe she'd be okay."

Nick looks up over Amy's back. "She was but it's kind of like…kind of like Gatsby."

Lauren's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Come again?"

"In the book the Great Gatsby when Gatsby sees Daisy's baby…uh it's like real."

"Hon, I know you're trying but what in the hell are you talking about?"

Nick sighs. "When Gatsby sees Daisy's daughter he knows that her relationship with her husband is real and concrete…the kid is a like…like a…she's a constant physical reminder." He pauses and thinks for a second. "Plus it's one thing for her to leave her husband but another things for her to leave her child." Lauren just knows that Nick's last sentence is vague on purpose.

Lauren's eyes widen as what Nick is saying dawn's on her. She then looks down at Amy.

"Did you think that… that she'd…"

Lauren doesn't need to finish the sentence everyone in the room already knows exactly what she's trying to ask.

"Maybe a little bit." Amy's voice comes out very hoarse.

Lauren groans. "God Amy, you're a fucking psychologist! Why would you even entertain this?" She's frustrated and tired of fucking Karma.

Amy shifts so she can look up at Lauren. "I didn't! I hadn't even thought about Karma for months! It wasn't until I logged into Face-"

"Er, fuckin' Facebook! I keep telling you not to go on there!"

"Doesn't matter I've already been! Anyway, it wasn't until I logged on and saw that Karma's mother had posted a picture of them in the hospital bed with the kid. It…I JUST SNAPPED. At that moment it was no longer about loving Karma…no that was done."

"Done?" Lauren asks softly.

"Yeah it was replaced with rage, so much fucking rage."

Even though she knows she shouldn't, Lauren grins. "Finally."

"Seriously?" Nick states.

"What babe? I've been waiting for this for years."

"She's right," Amy begins. "I let Karma use me in her ridiculous selfish schemes for years, let her screw up high school for me, and I forgave every mistake she made but I make one and I'm on restricted! Seeing them and the kid…yeah I realized Karma and I were really finally done and that she screwed up my life and still got what she wanted." Amy takes a deep breath. "I'm fine now, I really am. I can move on with my life now."

"Good on you sister-bear and if you're open to it there's this really hot chick that I just hired to manage the restaurant. I can slip her your digits if you want."

Lauren rolls her eyes and Amy laughs.

"Hell yes brother-bear!"

"Right on sister-bear!"

"Uh, can I see the kid?" Lauren ask, interrupting the bro-sis moment.

Amy nods and reaches into her pajama pockets for her iPhone. When she gets the phone out she opens the Facebook app and scrolls down her newsfeed to the latest picture Karma's mother had posted of the newborn boy before handing Lauren the phone.

Lauren only looks at the picture for a second before giving the phone back to Amy. "Eh, it's a Booker."

Nick peers at the picture of the infant on the phone from over Amy's backside.

"Damn that kid's ugly!"

Amy snorts before going into a fit of laughter. "Nick!"

"What? Our kid's going to be waaay cuter."

Amy's eyes grow wide and she looks down at Lauren's belly.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "I am not pregnant. We are thinking about it though."

Amy smiles. "Really? I might be an auntie-bear?"

Nick nods. "Yup."

"We're still thinking about it."

Nick grins at Amy and gestures toward Lauren. "She's a little worried that her snark and bitchy attitude might be genetic and passed on to the baby."

Amy starts to laugh again.

Lauren reaches across Amy smacks Nick on the arm.

"OW! You're so mean honey-bear."

Lauren groans. "That's because I'm married to you!"

"So do you guys want breakfast?" Nick asks.

Lauren nods. "But not really from around here."

Amy looks confused. "Whatcha mean?"

Nick looks equally confused. "Yeah what Amy said."

Lauren grins. "We're all on vacation, right?"

Still confused, Amy and Nick nod.

"And we're pretty well off, right?"

Again Amy and Nick nod.

"Well why not hop on a plane and go somewhere?"

Amy, no longer confused, smiles hugely. "We could go to France and have some crepes!"

"Or Mexico and pick up some hookers."

"No hookers!" Lauren says glaring at Nick. "But France sounds perfect."

Amy's smile grows. "Yes!"

Nick pouts.

Lauren groans. "Fine France and hookers."

Amy and Nick jump on the bed, shaking it a bit, and high five. "HELL YES!" They both scream.

Lauren watches her sister and her husband with a grin on her face. "What in the hell have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well this is the end! I really hope everyone enjoyed reading the story and as always please review :)!


End file.
